Fire In The Twilight-John Bender(Sequel to As The World Falls Down)
by Stardust1974
Summary: It has been two years since that fateful day in Shermer IL and John and Lindsay are still deeply in love, but when a new guy comes to town and John makes a promise he can't keep, can their love withstand the consequences? Please read As The World Falls Down first or nothing will make sense! Otherwise, enjoy!


**No reviews, so sad, but I'm back. Took me a while to put things together but I wasn't ready to give up on these characters yet so here's the sequel. Don't know how long this one is going to be since I'm still working through a lot of ideas but I'll let the characters take me where they want to go. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

The lavish ballroom was dimly lit by candles, the low light bouncing off of the beautiful crystal chandelier. I stood in the middle in a grand white ball gown. John entered a moment later in a fancy suit and grabbed my hand, smiling.

"My darling." he said gently and kissed my hand.

"Yes, my love?"

"It's time to wake up." he purred.

"What?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"It's time to wake up." he repeated.

I opened my eyes to find that I was back in my tiny, one bedroom apartment. John was hovering over me on the bed. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Now now, come on. You have class." John said and yanked the covers off of me.

"Now why did I ever agree to that?" I growled.

"'Cause you wanna be your own boss. Now let's go. Get up!" John got off of the bed.

Reluctantly, I tossed the covers to the floor and rolled out of bed. John went to the kitchen as I walked over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. I settled on a plain red tee shirt and some jeans and slipped them on before I joined John in the kitchen. I trailed my fingers down his back as he poured us each a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he handed me a cup and gave me a kiss.

"Do you have class today?" I asked before I took a sip.

"Yeah, just one morning class. No big deal." he yawned before he chugged his coffee.

"Well, then let's get this over with." I groaned again.

We slipped on our shoes and grabbed our bags before we headed out the door. John tossed me my keys and we drove off in my black Dodge Challenger that my dad had bought me as a graduation present.

It had been two years since I had met the love of my life in detention and we had grown up a lot since then. In addition to going to school we both had part time jobs now. John worked at a record store and I worked at a craft store, giving us just enough money to afford our own apartment. It was small, but it was so much better than living with either of our parents. I talked to mine every now and then, and once and a while John will chat with his mother, but he and his father still want nothing to do with each other. We were living the newly wed life, and even though it was hard sometimes it was still perfect to us.

I pulled into the parking lot of the community college and we both got out.

"Alright, see you after class." I kissed him.

"Hey, don't forget we gotta get big Bri and Lily from the airport later." he reminded me and kissed me back.

"Oh yeah." I smiled, excitement filling me.

We promised each other before we went off to school that once a year we would get back together to reunite the breakfast club and reminisce about old times. Last year we all went and stayed with Andrew and Allison at Illinois State and had a great time catching up. This year they were all coming back to Shermer to stay with us. Everyone except Claire. She didn't come the year before and she wasn't coming now. Brian tried to contact her but she never answered him. I guess she was just too good for us now. I couldn't really say that I missed her.

"We better clean up the house a bit then!" I laughed.

"Yes, really." he grinned, "Don't lollygag after class."

We shared one last kiss before we split up. I got in my seat just in time for class to start. Yawning, I pulled out my notebook and a pencil.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Vaughn smiled as she entered, "I have a nice surprise for you today before we leave for spring break. I've brought in some Harvard business graduates to talk to you about your goals and offer you some advice. They've been preassigned so when I call your name please come up to meet them."

A group of young men and women dressed in suits entered the room and Mrs. Vaughn started to call names. I was still pretty sleepy, so I barely paid them any mind. I knew this was a big opportunity, but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Miss Jordison!" she called to me, snapping me out of my daze, "You'll be meeting with Mr. O'Connor."

I stood up and walked down to the front and shook the hand of a tall, richly handsome blonde haired man with green eyes. He looked charming and distinguished, but he couldn't have been any older than thirty.

"Killian." he shook my hand politely.

"Lindsay." I faked a smile back.

We took a seat at a table and began to talk business.

"So, what do you want to do with your business degree?" he asked.

"I want to open a new age store." I said plainly.

"What a waste of time, especially for a pretty girl like you." he said a bit harshly. My body pulsed with anger.

"What's wasting my time is being here with you." I growled sternly.

"Oh, my, have I offended you? I'm truly sorry, I simply meant that you could be doing better things. Like, being my personal assistant and helping me manage my new company. Surely someone as curvaceous as you could fill out a suit quite nicely. And, I do pay a pretty penny." he explained.

"Oh yeah, totally! I'm putting myself in debt for this degree so I can work for a dick head like you! Sorry, not interested." I snapped.

"Well, then perhaps we can skip the professional part and get straight down to business. We could go out for some drinks later and get to know each other, my treat?" he asked, a confident smirk on his face.

"As if. I have a boyfriend, go prey on someone else." I growled and stood up. His smirk changed into a shocked frown. I could tell this guy didn't get rejected too often.

"You're going to regret this, I assure you." he mumbled.

"I doubt it. Later!" I spat.

I grabbed my things and left the classroom, anger burning in my throat. I didn't know who this guy was or what he really wanted but he was really pissing me off. I got in my car and slammed the door before I lit up a cigarette. John still had twenty minutes of class left so I turned on the radio and tried to relax to some Bowie as I waited for him. I just needed to calm down. Spring break started in less than an hour and soon I would be reunited with my friends. I just had to make it that long without having an angry melt down. Finally, John joined me in the car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Usually I beat you."

"Yeah well, some pretentious prick came and ruined my class so I dipped." I sat up in my seat and started the car.

"What happened?" he asked and lit up a cigarette as I drove off.

"He was supposed to be mentoring me, but he was just looking for a sexy secretary to keep him busy." I scowled and turned down the street.

"Should've come and got me, I would have stabbed him." John exhaled casually.

"I wish." I rolled my eyes, "But it was a one time thing, I don't think he'll be back." I sighed and parked in front of our apartment.

"You let me know if he does." John mumbled and tossed the butt out of the window before he got out of the car.

When we got inside we dropped our stuff in the bedroom and started to clean. It gave me a chance to blow off some steam and soon I was feeling better, excited even. John snuck up behind me and pinched my butt, causing me to squeak.

"Are we coming straight home or do you wanna hit some clubs?" he asked.

"I'd like to hit a club or two, but we'll see what Brian wants to do." I said.

"Let's change, just in case." he smirked and I nodded.

I tossed off my shirt and jeans in the bedroom and John tackled me onto the bed before I could do anything else. I giggled and grabbed him and he trapped me in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back lovingly before he pulled away.

"You're mine." he whispered into my ear.

"Always, lover." I hushed back.

He looked into my eyes and behind the desire I could see worry and even jealousy. I then understood.

"Oh Bender, as if! I'm not gonna leave you for that loser, I don't care how rich he is!" I groaned.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Really. I don't know why you'd even think such a thing." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

"You can do better than me." he pouted and watched me get dressed.

"You can never do better than true love." I winked at him as I put on a black corset and some black leather pants.

John smiled and blushed a little as he watched me fix my hair and make up. I then grabbed my purse and we shared a gentle kiss before we went out to my car. A huge smile was plastered on my face as we left for Chicago. I was so excited to see my friends again, I could have exploded.


End file.
